After the End
by Hexed Harmony
Summary: After the whole ordeal, Tsukasa is too scared to go back to "The World." Mimiru, meanwhile, grows impatient with the fact that Tsukasa hasn't kept the promise of going to Shimokita. "The World's concern is that Sora is still with the monster. (ONESHOT)


**_After The End_**

_Tsukasa was finally out of "The World", and back to consciousness. She even met Subaru in the real world. But how would the rest of her life work out? Afterall, Bear wanted to sponsor her and Mimiru still wanted to go to Shimokita with her. And is Tsukasa ready to go back to "The World" after that whole ordeal?

* * *

_

"Hmm…" The heavy blade sighed as she looked around. "Tsukasa's nowhere in sight… it's already been two weeks… I hope he's okay…"

"I've talked to her offline. She's fine." Subaru said, trying to cheer Mimiru up.

"Tsukasa's a girl?"

"She told me not too long ago…"

"Then Bear was right… Hmm… But she still promised to go with me to Shimokita as the first thing she'd do, but I have no other way to talk to Tsukasa besides through "The World."

"But you have to realize," Bear started. "After what Tsukasa's been through, she may be too traumatized to be back for awhile."

"Hmm…" Mimiru sighed again.

"I could get in contact with Tsukasa… and maybe I can convince her to log on." Subaru suggested.

"It's okay…" Mimiru said, slightly sad. "I'll be okay… It's not important anyways… I don't want Tsukasa to have to go through everything again, just for me…"

"Are you sure? I can get Tsukasa to log on when I meet her offline. I am trying to become her guardian, as you know." Bear says.

"I don't care," Mimiru replies. "I gotta log off now… I need to do a project for school! Byes!!!" She logs off.

"I feel so bad for her…" Subaru speaks quietly. Suddenly BT appears.

"What's wrong?" Bear asks.

"I read on the boards that some 4th grader fell unconscious. Not that I'd care but you may be interested."

"I hope it's not another incident like Tsukasa's," Bear responds, concerned.

"I don't know… Hey has anyone noticed that since Crim battled Sora, there hasn't been any sign of him?"

"Missing him stalking you?" Bear teases.

"Tseh… No… But it is strange… You think he's the kid?"

"Could be…"

"Well, I'm gonna log off now and see if I can get in contact with Tsukasa. Bye," Subaru breaks into the conversation.

"See you later, maybe," Bear replies. Subaru logs off.

* * *

Later Offline:

_A girl walks by a house and a girl in a wheelchair waits outside. They wave hi to each other and then the girl in the wheelchair wheels herself over. They talk for a little._

_"Hi… You know, she misses you… You haven't been **there** for awhile, have you?"_

_"I know… Tell her that I'm not ready yet… Maybe another time…"_

_"How much longer?"_

_"I don't know… I still have to create a new character… Mine has been destroyed… There isn't much I can do… I have to go now to a meeting… Tell her, I'm sorry…"_

_"Sure…" She puts her hand to her heart.

* * *

_

Back online:

Mimiru attacks the monster. "Ayah!!!" She slashes it in half.

"That was great, Mimiru!" A20 yells.

"Yeah, I guess it was… Come on!" Mimiru continues on as A20 follows.

"Hey, how come your friend hasn't been on in awhile? What happened? Did you and him get into a fight?"

"Oh, Tsukasa? It's nothing!" They get confronted by another monster. Mimiru attacks it. A20 follows her lead.

"You sure? You seem kinda upset!"

"I'm telling you, it's nothing!" Mimiru attacks the monster again.

"I don't know, but you seem upset!" She attacks

"A20! I'm not upset, got it?" Mimiru gets thrown by the monster.

"Fine! I was just saying!" Mimiru gets up and finishes the monster. Behind the monster, was a chest. Mimiru opens the chest. In it, were ten elixirs (good for magic).

"Here…" Mimiru says. "You can have them. Heavy blades aren't magical."

"Neither is my character!" A20 replies, with eyes closed (she has eyes?) and a smile.

"You can heal, can't you?"

"With healing potions, of course. Give them to Tsukasa! He'll be happy!"

"Well…" Mimiru sighed, "We'll split them in half, you have five and I'll have five. Then you can sell the elixirs for money to buy a new weapon and I can give these to my friend."

"Ok!" A20 smiled. "I have to go meet up with A6 and A14. We are planning getting the software of this game for our teacher! Bye!" She transports out.

"Now what am I going to do with these elixirs? Well, I guess I could give them to BT…" She transports out.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hey Crim, you still have never acted like the way you are offline," BT spoke to him.

"Well, I suppose if I did, then I'll never get my mind off of work! I go to work to forget about all that has happened in the day, but I couldn't do that if I was to act all serious here!"

"Heh…" BT smiled, as she leans in towards Crim, who has a startled look on his face. "Well, just for once, I want to see the real Crim." Silver Knight transports over, and BT straightens up. "Hey, Silver Knight!"

"We have a problem!" Silver Knight tells them. "Remember earlier when you said that Sora hasn't been here in awhile, BT? Turn out you and Bear were right. That little kid that had been knocked out **is** one and the same with Sora! And Sora hasn't been offline… He's been here all this time!"

"We gotta move!" Crim shouts out. They all transport off.

* * *

_Offline…_

_A man, who is holding a cigarette, is talking to a girl (if you remember, there was a man standing outside the hospital, attempting to light a cigarette in one offline incident and in that episode, if not, next, Bear said he went over to the hospital to investigate. Those two people are the same) at a diner. The man puts out the cigarette in the ashtray.

* * *

_

Back online…

"Hmm… Tsukasa…" Mimiru thought to herself. Subaru shows up behind her.

"Mimiru?"

"Yeah?"

"Tsukasa says she's still not ready to be back here yet, and she's sorry…"

"It's okay… I've been ditched before, like when that guy two years ago had a problem with his computer always freezing so he couldn't be on as much and when he said he got a new computer, he was no longer on…"

"Mimiru, I'm sorry… I think Tsukasa will come back though, so don't worry…"

"It's easy for you to say, though! You get to see her offline! I don't! It's not fair!"

"Well, I suppose we all could meet offline…"

"I don't know… It might not work… What if Tsukasa doesn't want to see me?"

"She will… I'm sure of it! Don't worry!"

"But, things won't be the same!"

"That's true, they'll be better!"

"I don't get your optimistic personality! It just drives me nuts! Darn! And how am I to be sure of anything if I never see him, I mean, her?"

"Mimiru, Tsukasa will be back! Everything will be fine, don't worry!"

"I can't stand it!" Mimiru logs out.

"Mimiru!"

* * *

Off the net,

_A girl is walking home from the meeting. She accidentally bumps shoulder to shoulder with another girl, close in age (maybe slightly older), wearing a school-girl outfit, kind of upset looking. They look at each other but then look away. The second girl looks back again as they walk away. She has a slightly startled expression.

* * *

_

Back online,

"Where's that pest Sora now?" BT looks around.

"No clue. We may have to split up!" Crim, BT, and Silver Knight continue to search around for ideas as to what to do. A monster shows up and starts to attack them.

* * *

Another area…

"I think I actually saw Tsukasa!" Mimiru says excitedly.

"Are you sure, now?" Bear inquires. "It could have been anyone."

"I'm positive! From what you said of what Tsukasa's offline appearance, the girl fit the description perfectly! At least, I think she did… You know what? Never mind! I'll never find Tsukasa! Never! If she wants to talk to me, then let her find me! I'm tired of trying! Humph!" Mimiru transports out of the area.

"I'm concerned for Mimiru…" Subaru speaks out softly. "She really wants to meet Tsukasa but, the more upset she is about this all; the more coldly she may treat Tsukasa when she finally goes online. I don't want there to be a fight between them."

"There's nothing much we can do… We can only hope Tsukasa gets the courage to go back online. Then again, what if we told them to go to the same place at the same time?" Bear ponders out loud.

"That would work, but they don't know for a fact what each other look like and we can't tell Tsukasa what Mimiru looks like; we never even met her offline."

Bear thinks for a little and then gets an idea. "We can tell them to both where something that would make them stand out a little. My only concern is where should they meet?"

The both contemplate about where Tsukasa and Mimiru should go. All of a sudden, "I got it! Shimokita! Mimiru always talks about going there with Tsukasa! So why don't they meet there?"

"It may work. Well, at least, it should…"

* * *

"Humph! Tsukasa! You're an idiot! I hate you!" Mimiru then looks around. "Hey, this is where we first met, of all places…" (A flashback starts of when Mimiru saw Tsukasa and introduced herself. Then Tsukasa got annoyed and transoported off.) "Humph! I don't care anymore!" She kicks the wall and then is about to storm out but Subaru stops her. "What are you doing? My life isn't your concern! Just leave me alone!" She goes to shove Subaru but then stops and starts crying, "Why won't Tsukasa come back here? It's not fair! All she does is talk to you! I don't get it! Originally, Tsukasa hated you. I was the one who started having her learn to trust, not you! Then, after Tsukasa's little 'accident', trying to save me, she started hanging around you more! She even broke our promise just because you took her and made her your slave!"

Subaru looks at Mimiru. "Calm down! I have no clue what you're talking about! Tsukasa still remembered the promise."

"I said first thing! Not, after meeting you and everyone else!" Mimiru gets up. "You know what? I hate you! You may have a wheelchair in the real world but that doesn't mean you can go stealing best friends!"

"Mimiru!" Subaru starts tearing up. "I never did that."

"Yea right! I hate you! I HATE YOU!!!"

"Oh, Mimiru, I never did any of those things!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" Mimiru shoves Subaru. "Just leave me alone, ok?" She runs off.

"Mimiru…"

* * *

Meanwhile,

"Mmm, mmm!" Sora starts attacking people. "Give me your user address or pay!" The crowd goes into a panic. Lasers start shooting out from the monster that attacked. People start lying still on the ground, grey.

Bear, BT, Crim, and Silver Knight log in. Bear tells them, "I read the boards. More and more are going unconscious. I had to check it out. Why are you guys here?"

"Pretty much the same reason!" BT replies. They all go to fight Sora.

* * *

Offline,

_The girl in the school uniform sits on her front lawn, - looking out. She starts to daydream. Two girls (the one she passed before and one in a wheelchair) run by, or rather, the one she saw earlier is pushing the wheelchair at a fast speed by. The school girl watches them and then put her hand to her head. The two girls wave to her but she just waves her hand once and walks in, leaving the towel she was sitting on outside. The two girls leave but the school girl walks to her room and slams the door. She goes online again.

* * *

_

"Bear? Where are you? I got an email from you to meet you here! Hello?" Mimiru looks around. No one else was there. "This is getting weird! I know you're not the type to joke though… Bear?" She starts walking off, but steps on a strange diamond-shaped tile. It then glows yellow in the border and green in the inner diamond. A monster appears.

* * *

"Huh? Sora just disappeared!" Silver Knight panics.

"Don't worry," Crim replies. "We'll definitely find him!"

"I hope so!" BT responds.

* * *

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Mimiru screams as a monster appears in front of her.

"Whyyyyyyy hellllllllllloooooooooooooooo Mimiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrruuuuuu!!!" the monster verbalizes. "What brrrrrrringz youuuuuuuuu hereeeeeeeeee?"

Mimiru freezes in fear. "You sound a lot like that creepoid Sora! I thought monsters weren't programmed to talk!"

"Silllllllllllllllly giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirl," the monster answers. "Whyyyyyyyyyy I aaaaaaaaaaaam Sora!" Mimiru yells for help but no one is to avail.

* * *

_"Huh?" The brunette girl stares at her computer. "It can't be… I'm not online… No one could be possibly asking for help… Besides, I don't even play in the world, anymore… Everyone knows that…"_

_"Tsukasa!" a young voice calls. The girl stares at the computer again._

_"Bu-but, just in case…" She signs onto the internet._

_"Tsukasa…"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Tsukasa, put on the game gear… Go back into the world. Your friend needs you."_

_The girl shivers. "I'm not going back there! I won't! I'm scared."_

_"Mimiru's in trouble!"_

_"Aura?"_

_"Go!" The girl puts on the head gear for the world, a little hesitant, at first. She signs onto The World and looks around."

* * *

_

"Mimiru? WHERE ARE YOU?"

* * *

"I'm not scared. I'm not scared!" Mimiru chants, then quivers in fear, "Maybe I am, a little?"

"Come onnnnnnnn Mimiruuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!" the monster screeches. "Attack me! Killllllllllllll Sora tooooooooooooooo!"

"No! As much as I want Sora to die, I can't just allow that to happen!"

"Mmm Hmmm! Then, I attack!" The monster attacks Mimiru.

"AHHH!!!" Mimiru shouts in agony.

Tsukasa hears the scream. "Mimiru!"

Mimiru turns her head to see Tsukasa. 'Tsu-ka-sa…" she barely manages out. Her character flashes in critical condition.

"Mimiru!" Tsukasa drags her into a hidden hall. "It'll be okay…"

"Tsu-ka-sa… you showed up… I thought I'd never see you ag-" Mimiru slightly passes out.

"I didn't want to. I wanted to stay out of this 'World.' But, Aura told me not to. She said you were in trouble. I knew you kept playing but I didn't know you'd be in danger! This is wh-"

Mimiru opens her eyes slightly. "Take these… A20 gave them to me. She said for me to give them to yo-" Mimiru goes into a deeper sleep.

"MIMIRU! Thanks… Tsukasa takes the elixirs and uses one to increase her magic.

"Whhhhhhherrrrrrrrrrrrre arrrrrrrrrrrre yoooooooooooooooooooouuuuuu guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyssssssssss?" The monster shouts, still looking. He spots the glow that occurs when using an item. "Therrrrrrrrrrrrre!" Having a hard time fitting in, he attacks the mini hall.

Tsukasa puts up a shield. "Mimiru, be okay on your own! I'm going to fight the monster!" Before heading out, she e-mails Bear and Subaru.

* * *

"She's here again!" "They call out in unison, although in different places.

* * *

"Who?" BT asks Bear.

* * *

"Tsukasa!" Subaru answers Crim. (Who are having a similar conversation to Bear and BT.)

* * *

"Will she be okay?" a crimson knight questions.

* * *

"Yes, she'll be fine. She just needs backup," Bear replies to Silver Knight.

* * *

"And I know where to get the backup!" BT and Crim say together.

* * *

"Mimiru, just hold on!" Tsukasa casts more spells on the monster. None even stunned. Tsukasa runs, hoping to get the monster to follow. Using 4 of the elixirs, Tsukasa trembles down. "Nothing's working…" Then, suddenly, two figures appear, one of then stabbing the monster.

"We'll take it from here!" shouts the one who attacked; a girl looking very similar to Mimiru, but in darker colors, and lighter hair.

The guy in the duo holds out a bracelet. The bracelet emits a strange glow. "Get going!"

Tsukasa runs into the hall. She picks up Mimiru and tries carrying her out over her shoulders. In her attempt to run, she uses the last elixir. Still running towards the exit, she holds up her staff with her available hand. The monster starts disintegrating but in last attempt, throws a glowing ball at Tsukasa.

"Watch out!" The light haired heavy blade yells out.

Tsukasa shouts out a spell but at the same time as reaching the exit and completing the spell, the attack hits them. Just afterwards, the monster disappears, leaving Sora, unconscious.

"He'll be fine in a little. But, are those two-" The twin blade was going to ask but the girl covers his mouth.

* * *

Cut to the hospital:

_"Shimokita, I'm going with her there." A girl walks past the hospital; just as a young boy is leaving with his parents. "Just like it had been planned." She stands by the bus stop. A brunette girl walks over too. The girl waves goodbye to a man, smoking again, and the blue-haired girl in the wheelchair. The two girls hug when they see each other and board the bus. At one stop, they look outside and spot a dark-haired young woman in dark clothes, standing outside a big corporate building, seeming to wait for someone. She walks off. A man walks out of the building, with a brief case, and then boards the bus. As the bus continues to drive on, they also witness a sushi delivery guy on a bicycle, riding by._

_"Did you hear "The World,' is being remade? Hopefully, it won't have as many glitches," the two girls overhear the businessman saying on his cell phone. Later, he gets off. After awhile, the two girls leave the bus and enter into the store._


End file.
